McHenry VS Goode
by jgpanda14
Summary: Its not my favorite ive done- but maybe will give somebody an entertaining read. Zach and Macey are two of the people who will stick up for Cammie if it meant their own lives, but Macey has to make sure Zachs doing his best. The most intense conversations seem to happen in the P&E barn. I STICK TO HOW ALLY MADE THE SERIES- cant decide where this would fall in the timeline...


Macey's silky black hair flowed perfectly back into her ponytail. It swung back and forth across her back as her perfect figure bounced into the P and E barn. She wore fitted sweats and a tank top that highlighted her boobs and hips. Zach sat in the middle of the mat in the center of the gym doing sit ups, not paying a bit of attention to anything going on around him, listening to his Ipod. The small black buds poked out of his ears and Macey saw him mouth the words, "102, 103..." As he did the up of his sit up.

"Lover Boy!" Macey yelled as she pulled the buds out of Zachs ears.

A couple of seventh graders turned and wrinkled their brows at the pair and Macey turned and cocked a hip. "Can I help you?" A look of complete terror crossed their faces and they scrambled to the next mat.

"Get up." Macey ordered and turned on her heals and stood on the opposite side of the mat, facing Zach.

"Problem McHenry?" Zach sighed and stuffed his Ipod in the pocket of his sweats.

"We, need to talk." Macey shook her finger pointing at both of them and Zach shrugged.

"Ok, talk."

She lunged, thrusting her leg at Zachs, sliding in a clockwise circle. But he stepped to the side and kicked her bent leg out from underneath her, causing her to fall face first on the mat, with him penning her arm behind her.

"Nice try Newbie." Zach smirked and whispered in her ear.

"About Cammie." She grunted, then punched him In the gut, swinging around standing across from him with her fists up.

Zach stood up and mirrored her stance. "Ya, I figured. But what about her?" He circled around the mat and before she could react he grabbed her legs, flipping her up, landing her right on her back.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Macey asked getting angry. Zach sighed and looked up at the ceiling, giving Macey the perfect opportunity to punch him in the back of his knee, causing him to fall on his chest with a thud. There was a silence. Zach rolled over and again stared at the ceiling of the barn.

"Ya, but since when are you worried about anyone?" He asked and rolled his head over looking her In the eyes. She did the same.

"Exactly. That I'm worried..." She sat up. "Shows how important it is we take care of her. And it's Cammie. She is the one person I worry about. " Zach stood up.

"You don't think I understand it's important?" He rolled his neck and Macey cringed at the series of sickening pops.

She sighed angrily and stood up. "No, I know you want to take care of her."

"But you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. But, your a little lovestruck lately." She said. "Maybe distracted? Focused on other things? Mommy issues?"

Zach laughed and tripped Macey sending her again down on her butt. "I am completely focused, on _protecting _her."

"Ok, I believe you." Macey stood up and dusted off her backside. Then kicked Zach's back of his knees and then grabbed his right arm, catching him before he fell. She pulled his arm behind his back then pushed him up against the wall covered in dirt and pigeon poop. "But..."She tightened her grip and he winced. "I am promising you, if anything. _Anything..._happens to her, because you were too caught up in _whatever_ else is going on..." She once again tightened her grip and bent his arm higher and heard a pop. "You will feel the wrath of more than a hundred sisters. And you _will_ come to understand, why we are called a sisterhood." Macey let go and tapped Zach on his shoulder he started to rub. "Understand lover boy?"

Zach smirked and took Macey by her arm before she could turn on her heels to leave. He gripped it like a vise and Macey clenched her jaw. "Yah, I understand. But there's something you along with all the others need to understand."

Macey paused and looked at Zach. He wasn't playing anymore. He had the eyes of a scared boy who would do anything to protect the person he loved.

" _I _promise, I will not let anything happen to Cammie. I will do everything in my power to protect her." He loosened his grip. "I promise."

Macey sighed and smiled at him. "I know you will."


End file.
